


It Was Always You

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: It was time to return to Narnia, as well as those strange feelings left behind.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over a half a year since Edmund had last been to Narnia. The last thing he remembers is his sister kissing Prince Caspian, and leaving. He knew by now more years had passed in Narnia. And that worried him. Learning that those he had met the first time had died and been dead for a while within a few years in his time made him wonder about the friends he had made his second time around. He had grown a bit mentally and physically since then. 

For the past month the thoughts had haunted him. Thoughts of a certain person. Thoughts that wouldn't be accepted much less returned. The one thing always able to get his mind cleared popped in his head. Army. He knew when fighting in Narnia he never had to worry about thoughts. Maybe joining in this world would do the same?

As him and Lucy went to the market Edmund thought of what to do. He had snatched his aunt Alberta's legal documents to sign up for the war. As soon as Lucy made it to the market, Edmund turned around and went to the enlisting site. 

Long story short, he didn't fool anyone. Or at least since Lucy came through the doors and shouted at him for not helping with the groceries, he didn't fool anyone. 

As they came through the doors and Edmund wrestled around with Eustace for being a complete arse. Edmund and Lucy made their way to Lucy's room. 

After speaking for a bit Edmund looked around the room and settled his eyes on the painting hanging on the wall across from Lucy's bed. 

"Lucy...have you seen this ship before?" Endmund questioned.

"Yes, it's very Narnian looking. Isn't it?" She replied. "It looks like the water is actually moving."

They continued focusing on it until their cousin had barged in and taunted them. As Edmund was defending Lucy and him, Lucy yelled. 

"Edmund! The painting!"

The painting began pouring water out from the ocean displayed in it. Pretty soon the room was filling with water. Eustace moved to grab it and smash it until the siblings stopped him. They went under water very frightened. Looking for the way up, they spotted a huge light above them, and the swam up.


	2. Chapter 2

As they gasped for air when their head were above the water, they looked around to see that the pool they were swimming in was endless it seemed. They were no longer in the room, and certainly no longer in their world. Soon Edmund had seen Lucy being pulled up by a man with shoilder length hair, and a well groomed beard. His stomach turned. Soon he was pulled up as well. When they were out of the water they were pulled onto a large decorative ship. Knowing they were in Narnia smiles couldn't be wiped from their faces. After their cousin was pulled on board and talking, they wanted to enjoy being back. This being said Caspian came into the room where Edmund was changing. The door was slightly open causing Caspian to assume it was safe to come in. 

He walked in grinning with two swords and looked up to see a shirtless Edmund.

Edmund jumped. 

"Ah! Sorry Ed! I just thought if you were done, we could duel. For old times sake. My apologies. I'll leave you be." Caspian said in panic.

"Nonsense. I'd love to." Edmund laughed nervously as he quickly slipped a shirt on. He grabbed the other sword in Caspian's hand and smiled. 

The entire crew on board watched as they danced around each other. They were a perfect match for each others' skill. It looked so easy to everyone else how they dodged and swung. It was quite a site to see. However even though it looked as though both were completely focused on the sword fight. Edmund's mind was on the man he was fighting. His form. Posture. Body. Shoulders. Face. Concentration. These are the thoughts that scared Edmund. The one he was just today going to join the Army to get away from. And now, here we was. Right in front of the one he couldn't get out of his head. 

As they swung and dodged one more time they were brought closer by their technique. A tie. 

"You've grown stronger my friend." Caspain smiled. 

"It seems I have." Edmund retorted. He had no idea where this sense of confidence was coming from.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of days sailing and beginning missions, edmund, caspian and lucy has come across a pool. one that turned anything not enchanted into pure gold. finally, one thing to get hisind off of caspian, edmund spoke to lucy. speaking of how rich they'd be and how they could do by themselves. however caspian, being right there, heard what edmund was saying and spoke up. 

"You can't take anything out of narnia." he spoke strongly. 

"Says who?" edmund questioned. 

"I do." caspian said sternly. 

this angered edmund. he really knew caspian was right, but he didn't want to admit it. edmund had this urge to stand up to caspian. he wanted him to see he was not a child anymore. but why? why did he want caspian to consider him grown? edmund didn't want to answer that. he pushed it to the back of his mind and argued with the man who occupied his thoughts. 

As the argument progressed lucy had yelled to stop them. and afterwards, they left. 

 

They made their way back to the boats when the discovered eustace was nowhere to be found. edmund immediately volunteered to be the one to look for him. following after, caspian spoke up and volunteered to go with him. while lucy and the others went back to the ship. 

As caspian and edmund walked back an through the giant rocks, Caspian spoke.

"I don't think of you as anything less than me, Edmund."

"What?"

Caspian stopped. Edmund did the same. "I know you think that I think of myself as more worthy of the throne than you are. I know you think of me as someone who thinks you're just a child and incapable of understanding anything. But that isn't the case at all. Edmund, you've grown. Stronger yes, but as a fine adult as well. It's crazy what a few months in your world can do. I am very lucky to know you...And I-"

Caspian couldn't even finish his schpeel before Edmund's lips were attached to his. Instinctively, Caspian was grabbing at Edmund's face, opening his mouth sloppily exploring the younger's mouth with his tongue. Edmund snaked his hands around Caspian's hips. His nails digging into the bones, causing the older man to let out a deep grunt. 

Caspian realized what was going on after making that noise. He pulled back quickly with wide eyes breathing heavily. He glanced at Edmund's lips, red from rough kissing. Edmund, also breathing heavily flitted his eyes from Caspian's to the ground. He smiled slightly and continued to walk, leaving Caspian frozen with shock.


	4. Chapter 4

On the boat, it was late. After finding and dealing with his now Dragon cousin, Edmund had been sleeping in the bunks, next to the one Caspian took when Lucy and Gale when they came aboard, leaving them the room and bed. 

Caspian was facing the direction away from Edmund. They hadn't spoken since earlier when they exchanged saliva. Edmund laid on his back and turned his head to see if Caspian was as restless as he was. When he turned, Caspian was facing him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly. Edmund smiled slightly staring at the older man, when suddenly his eyes fluttered open tiredly. Edmund jerked his head back to face the ceiling hoping Caspian didn't see him. 

Caspian sighed and sat up. He sat on the edge of his hammock and finally got up. He walked to the younger man who's eyes were closed now. 

"Edmund." Caspian whispered.

No response.

"Edmund." He whispered a little louder. 

Nothing.

"I know you're awake, you were just looking at me." He spoke quietly. 

Edmund sighed and opened his eyes finally. 

Caspian moved his head in the direction of the door. And began walking.

Edmund was confused for a moment but quickly got up and followed. 

"Where are we-" Edmund was cut off by Caspian shushing him.

"Just follow me." 

Edmund obeyed. 

After quietly walking for a bit, they made their way into Caspian's study. Edmund walked in and Caspian slowly shut the door behind them, careful not to wake anyone. 

Edmund was able to actually speak now that they were in shut in quarters. But as he opened his mouth to say anything, Caspian had pulled him right to his body, to fit like a puzzle piece. He cupped Edmund's jaw and breathed in harshly while connecting his and the younger's lips hardly. Edmund being probably more surprised that Caspian had kissed him than Caspian was when Edmund had kissed him. But immediately Edmund was wrapping his arms around Caspian's neck. 

Caspian started walking forward making Edmund walk bavkwards because the refused to separate. Soon Edmund was being pushed against a wall, while Caspian kissed him hungrier by the second. Edmund wanting some kind on intiative here pushed his leg in between Caspian's, creating friction. 

Caspian wanting to challenge Edmund's dominance, bent a little and picked up the younger man pushing his entire self between the other's legs. Caspian walked them to the table used to map and set Edmund down. Edmund placed his hands on the table knocking a few things off making Caspian laugh and kiss Edmund again. 

After continuing to kiss for a few seconds, Edmund's hands were exploring Caspian's body and below the waist. Caspian wanting to touch Edmund just as much started unbuttoning the younger's shirt. Edmund followed unbuttoning the older's shirt

(To be continued)


End file.
